


What a Mess!

by sassysis



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom morty, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Imagine Morty's voice cracks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Yes Porn No Logic, dominant rick, first AO3 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysis/pseuds/sassysis
Summary: Morty's been jerking off in the backseat, and unfortunately, his grandfather catches him.Rick expects a bit of fun.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	What a Mess!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I hope you enjoy this PWP I made! I was literally just messing around on my phone so I decided to type this one out for you guys! **I don't watch the show, so my perspective of the characters are probably considered "Freeform"..** Lean back and enjoy the ride! Mwah -3-

"R-rick!" Morty squirmed in his seat, breathing heavily, a dark shade creeping onto his cheeks, as he watched the scientist inch closer and closer to him. His cock ached impatiently in his pants, waiting for him to finish it off.  
  
"Aw, come on, Morty. We-we both know what you were doing."  
  
Morty gulped a lump in his throat. Had it been that obvious?  
  
"Your pants - off."  
  
Morty blinked at him; he couldn't move.  
  
"Well?" Rick's voice started to sound a bit threatening. He winced and proceeded to pull out of his pants.  
  
"Luckily for you, I'm here to help you."  
  
Morty swallowed a moan at those words. Somehow he knew this moment would come. He tried not to look in shame at his fully-hard cock.  
  
"Wow, damn, you-you're such a fucking slut." Rick licked his lips greedily as he roughly cupped his grandson's ass. Morty bit his lips anxiously, and hung on to the backseat for dear life.  
  
"You ready? This might be a little rough for you, bud," Rick murmured, his eyes gleaming in an evil way as he produced a bottle of lube from who knows where, squirted a little bit onto his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm it up. "Shh," he said soothingly as he slowly inserted a digit into the boy's ass.  
  
Morty threw his head back, breaking down into trembling little moans and huffs. His heart rate had started to increase within every second that passed. "Rick," he shivered, "i-it hurts."  
  
The scientist's eyes flicked from Morty and back to his hole. "I know, I know. Just wait." He made little soothing gestures with his finger, then slowly added another. Morty cried out with a louder moan. "Is - is that fine?"  
  
"Yeah, a little bit," Morty whispered, shuddering again as he felt a third digit slip in. He groaned, bucking his hips against Rick. His little cock was already beginning to leak with pre-cum. "Rick.."  
  
"Wh-what, Morty? You - you gotta let me know what y'need," he said teasingly as he began to toy with his hole, massaging his prostate every now and then.  
  
"A-ah! Just please, f-fuck me, however you want, I-I don't care," he begged, his pleading eyes wide open.  
  
Rick had a shit-eating grin glued onto his face. "Fuck, kid, a-all you had to do was fuckin' ask." He slipped out of his pants, smearing a bit of lube on his hands onto his 7-inch cock. He exhaled sharply, glancing at the boy for permission. "Ready?"  
  
Morty nodded, and gasped harshly, trembling, as he felt thick flesh abruptly enter him. His eyes closed shut, bracing himself, but out of fucking nowhere, long, slender fingers entwined themselves with his own. Morty gripped them with all his might, tiny grunts and huffs escaping his mouth as Rick started to thrust softly into him. The boy felt himself tingle with tender love. " _R-rick_.."  
  
Overhead, between all the heavy breathing and low moans, he heard, "Yeah?"  
  
"I - I love you."  
  
Silence ensued, wet noises of flesh thrusting in and out echoed throughout the car. Morty tried his best to open his eyes; his vision a little blurry. He caught Rick staring at him in a heart-warming trance. "I l-love you too, kid."  
  
Morty whimpered loudly as he felt the thrusts getting more rough, more faster, the cock massaging his prostrate at every push. He felt his own cock twitch in anticipation, and chased his orgasm, gasping and huffing softly until Rick leaned down and brought his legs around his torso. He planted a soft kiss near his mouth. Morty wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, softly shuddering. "Shh, you're almost there," the scientist whispered praises into Morty's ear, grunting as he kept thrusting. "You're so fucking tight."  
  
The boy responded with a cry as he finally came all over his yellow shirt(which his family was probably going to be asking about later, but he was going to have to worry about that after this), and held onto Rick's fingers until they started to show purple. The scientist's orgasm shortly followed after, spilling his seed into Morty. The younger man broke into shaking moans and buried his head into his grandfather's neck.  
  
"Mmm, d-di-did you like that, Morty?" he chuckled darkly as he slowly pulled out, making a sticky mess on the backseat. He groaned in disappointment. Morty stared in shock at the mess.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess I did." he blushed some more, and glanced at the scientist as he started to pull up his khakis back on.  
  
"Well, kid," Rick sighed in a sarcastically sympathetic way before giving the mess one last look, then clambered back onto the front seat, "you gotta clean this m- _URRRP_ -ess before I get you home."  
  
Morty's jaw dropped a little. "Wh - _what?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, thanks for reading if you got to the end! I would really appreciate reading any comments and kuddossss~!
> 
> PS. I'm so sorry, God.


End file.
